Taming the Inner Beast
by Pictrixel
Summary: Bruce Banner is getting urges from the Hulk that he cant control, So what happens when his big green alternated personality takes interest in the young personal medic to the avengers team? Hulk/bruce X oc, how will he cope with these powerful urges, is she the key to control them? First attempt at smut. Please review, it is deeply appreciated :
1. The horrors of night

Fires and explosions ran rampant everywhere. Bruce banner was currently attempting to get away. he ran and ran, they could handle things here. Tony and the rest. Natasha was currently firing off shots into a giant robots head, aparently Loki had made a combine and decided to fight with intelligience more than brute strength. The robots were huge and strong, but nothing the Avengers couldnt handle.

Why was he running you ask? Recently though he started to understand the hulk with in him, as he tapped more and more into his inner beasts power, the animal raged on and created a deep sexual hunger than could not be quenched. Bruce had tried everything, he pleasured himself, he even highered the occasional whore, but nothing quenched his desire. As he ran he could feel his heart rate get faster and faster. Steve punched one of the metallic beast as it raged onward with a flame thrower. They were getting tired. Realising he had to do something he turned towards the next grotesque silver abomination and let his anger and lust take him over. Itwas to much for him to handle. Letting his hair fall infront of his eyes he turned to gaze at a face in front of him.

Looking in horror was the petite young medic. A new member of the avengers team. With what shred of Bruce banner was left in the green rage monster he remembered her name...Lucy, lucy had been her name. She had been brought onto the team to be the group's medical personel, she had the physical prowess to allow her to keep up with the other members of the team, she could fight well from what he had seen, but her most peculiar ability that lent her usefullness to the team was her ability to completely regenerate the cells of whom ever she wanted allowing her to both reverse injuries and stop the aging process. She peered at him from a safe place on a half torn balcony on the ledge, awaiting uselfullness to the team. He roared again grabbing a wolf like robot and ripping its head off, ferily growling while doing so,

Turning around he ran towards her banging his chest like a lustful gorilla before jumping onto a wall parallel to the balcony. Brown eyes clashed with a lumniscient green that raged with lust. She looked scared. That thought alone could have sent him over the edge. He let out a groan that resembled a lustful howl. This noise gathered the attention of the other avengers had had since finished off the rest of the robots. Tony looked at steve knowingly. Bruce had spoken with them about his problem. They now watched in horrow as he grabbed the small woman...no...not a woman. She was a fresh agent. She was just pass the sixteen mark. But her body betrayed her age, and her very large breasts where currently drawing the attention of an extremely large green banner.

She tried to back up against a wall, but nothing seemed to curb the hulks anger. He then made a lunge and grabbed her forcefully by the midsection and slaming her into his large extremely muscular chest. He then wrapped his arm around her protectively and let another feral growl escape his emerald lips.

"Banner you dont want to do this. " cap tried to talk him down but when he stepped closer Hulk just held lucy tighter crushing one of her ribs and forcing her to cough blood onto jis chest.

Tony made an atempt to shoot his energy blasters at the green monster but was stopped by the flag wearing man himself.

"Stark, you could hit her if you try to hit him, beside it will only make him angrier.

"cap is right stark, we cannot risk it ". oh goody, mr "doth where his mothers draperies" had decided to say something.

"And do you know what will happen to her if we dont do something? he could kill her. "Stark fired of the blast from his palm. It did nothing to harm the hulk but it did cause the balcony to begin to fall. As the concrete crumbled beneath them hulk roared and jumped up and cracked through the ceiling shielding both himself and his woman. All that could be seen as they retreated from the roof was a large muscular shape of green and the small short haired blonde woman retreating into the distance, stark let out a curse. as they he flew to find his science bro and medic. He knew about what banner had been dealing with as of late and he fully knew of what hulk intended to do to the girl, he let out a long winded sigh of exasperation before a voice came of the intercom of his suit.

"...Tony." Steve. "I know. Hes going to..."he couldnt bring himself to say it. They needed to find them before it was too late. "

how little did both of them know about the horrors that awaited lucy Medaire.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXO

Rain had began to fall as the Hulk stalked away with his victim. Thunder and clouds clashed through the sky. he growled again, he shifted her lower down so that her lower body and calves were touching his nether regions. The hulk growled again, more loudly in a slightly pleasured way and threw his head back, as they moved through the mountains for what seemed like forever the hulk found a cave that was large inside with a wide opening for entrance. The rain fell harder getting The girls hair even more drenched than it had been, she shivered but the warmth of the hulks body kept her in at least some kind of warmth.

suddenly when the She felt the rain no longer fall upon her she looked up and saw that there were indeed inside a gave, She turned her head to look around ignoring the pain in her ribs.

It was somewhat hard to see but the cave was very large and rather rounded, there was an opening in the cieling of the cave that allowed a small bit of moonlight in on one side of the cave and also allowed some rain to pool in a small puddle and trickle beyonf the rocks. Ignoring the puddle the hulk heavily splashed past it and placed her on the floor with a large flat rock against her back. Looking up at him in confusion she she turned to see him moving a large boulder in front of the opening form which they had just entered. Great. now there was no way to get out. when he turned again she could she his body in the moonlight.

He looked like a shining emerald sculpture of a god, he was very muscular, and very barbaric, she looked his body over. As her eyes traveled up his chest, his eyes again locked with hers and she saw deep rooted lust in them. If there was any doubt in her mind as to what he had brought her here for there wasnt anymore.

She looked down again and saw a very large bulge forming in his tattered pants, she had felt it earlier but to see it on his imposing figure was terrifying. She knew he was going to have her and she knew it was going to hurt. But she wasnt stupid. She knew he was stronger than her and if she pleasured him more using other things it was far less likely that he would hurt her.

He stomped his way over to her and growled again grabbing and her small body by the waist and slamming her into the ground. Large green hands attempted to rip of her black coat and black under shirt leaving them in shreds in the corner of the cave. Green eyes expresssed hidden desire as he grabbed her breast roughly enough to bruise. She arched her back in pain and gave a loud whimper, this seemed to only make him want it more. Instinctively her hands shot down to grasp his hand he looked at her in confusion clearly wanting full dominance, he stood and banged his chest, he then ripped the rest of his pants off bearing his very large and imposing member upon her to see.

Her eyes widened at the sheer size of what was being placed in front of her it was easily bigger that she was, He then ripped off the rest of her clothing as well leaving he extremely vulnerable and naked. She blushed and attampted to cover herself up, but it did little to cover anything. bruises were already forming on her pale white flesh. He positioned himself atop of her and in a very panicked move she reached out and grasped his large erection.

This too shocked the beast but elicited a pleasured moan from his lips that bewildered the girl in front of him. Experiementally she she grasped it again and this time tugged rather hard while sliding her hands down until one reached his very large balls and began to massage them. He buckerd his hips upward clearly liking her actions. She did it again and agian he bucked his hips, she repeated this motion with her hands as he groaned in the moonlight, and thunder continued to clap above them. _So far so good, if i can keep him enjoying it this way then it will be less painful later on._ She grasped again with this thought in mind and strattled him with her naked legs wrapped around his penis and slowly rubbed her body and her breast against his hardened member using him almost as a type of organic pole, she touched the head with her tongue and sucked on it as far as she could open her mouth, which was just bareky the tip, but again he seemed to like it even more than last time. She then began to taste the familiar salty taste in her mouth as pre-cum dripped from his throbbing cock. she broughy her body all the way down and clung to his penis while licking and recieving a shudder from the verde beast.

He couldnt take it any longer he opened his eyes which had previously been closed in deep pleasure and look at he with a deep green. _Bruce_, maybe part of him had come through. She grasped her legs much more gently and flipped them so he again was on top, he growled again and used his large callous hand to spread her legs apart.

He then took his cock and pushed it in as far as he could which was only about eight inches. But even then the shear size pushing into her lower regions caused the asolescent to scream in immense pain. He was doing it, he was fucking her. and it hurt so bad, he pulled out and pushed back in, again the sick sound of her skin tearing as blood dripped down as her fragile skin was beeing torn apart. She screamed again as he pushed into her harder and harder though only the tip entered her body it seemed to be enough for him, he impaled her faster and faster before letting out an extremely loud gasp escape his body before shuddering and pericing even further into her body.

She felt a rush of warm sticky fluids and relief, it was finally over, she let her sweat and blood covered body lean back as the hulk reached down and kissed her, It was this action that took her by deep rooted suprise that he had actually kissed her. She had though he only wanted her for lust, he seemed to at least care a little, the kiss was laced with a kind of tenderness that belonged only to one man, it was bruce, the last thing she saw was green eyes fade to dark brown and darkness consumed her vision as she hazily registered a heavy weight across her mid section.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOX

light peared into the cave the had used the night before as lucy opened her eyes to look upon the sight before her. It was rather akward, there laying on top of her was an extremely extremley naked docter bruce banner currently draped across her legs. She frowned as she looked around and saw the large amount of blood and bruises that covered her body. The tearing around her genitals had healed itself over the course of the night because of her regenitive ability and the bruises across her midsection, hips, back, and breasts could have been better but most of her energy went to fixing the problem down south.

She noticed the body on top of her shift slightly under a moppy mass of shaggy black hair he turned to look at her before bolting upright in horror as to what he had done to her, he remembered small bits and pieces...caring her off, moonlight...a kiss,. he wipped his head to look at her as he heard her breather and immediatley looked away red-faced at the sixteen year old he had just recently sexually asulted.

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked hopefully, back still turned to her.

"No." She lied. he ripped his head around again and caught sight of the large welts and bruises across her small body, she had been so fragile and he had broken her, He looked down in shame at the ground before she lifted his head and kissed him squarely on the lips taking them both by suprise.

"Its okay"

For the first time in months there hadn't been a lust crazed haze over him that morning her could clearly think.

"Im sorry for taking your first experience..." he looked at her ignoring there nakedness and taking her young age into account... and she snorted...she actually snorted at him, was she really that promiscuous?

"You werent my first...People are cruel. Lets just say i was forced into a very unpleasant field of work at a very young age. "

he looked at her with knowing and respect and a large growl from his stomach informed him that it was time to refuel, laughing at him the small woman helped her self up and through his pants at him before fixing her own shredded, torn clothing,

her next sentence practicly killed him.

"Are you up for Shawarma?"

he smiled. yes. maybe this hulk bruce lucy dynamic might work after all.

:)

;)

:)

yeah...my first smutty fanfic, please review i would really appreciate feed back,

:)

yosh! hulk smut! the world needed more of it.


	2. The morning after

My darling reviewers asked for it so here we go…please enjoy the ride

XOX

Morning approached as a very tired Tony Stark ventured back into The Avengers head quarters.

He had failed them both.

The Hulk had taken the girl, and had most likely had his way with her, he had not been able to find them.

It was possible the Hulk could have easily killed her, and her small frame. All he could do now was to try to follow a gamma signature to locate them, But that was easier said than done because Dr. Banner was the only man who knew how to work the machine.

An equally tired Captain America also showed signs of worry as the irritable man of iron passed him.

"Any luck Stark?"

In a glare of pure malice and failure represented in his features he gave the Super soldier the only answer he needed.

They were still missing, and there was an extremely high chance that the girl was either injured or dead.

"Tony, we need to tell fury"

With a look gravid seriousness, the super genius only echoed his cohort's thoughts.

"He has already been informed."

XOX

Bruce glared at the bright sunlight that peered into his vision as a crack of noon could be seen though the cave.

Just how would they figure a way out? The hulk had closed the boulder lending only the hole in the ceiling for light.

A rock configuration led up the interior side, but it was jagged and looked unsafe. Nope, no way in hell.

He would not be trying that.

Clothed in only pants he watched the dusty blonde woman turn to her shriveled clothing, rummaging through them to find something.

Just as he was about to ask, She threw something at him, a black t-shirt that looked as if it would fit. She pulled a second black shirt out of her bag, and a large jacket for each.

Tatters of Bruce's clothing remained as she continued to rummage. His pants lying in the corner of the room were salvageable; they were frayed but not completely horrid,

Without hesitation he pulled the shirt around his neck. It was slightly tight, but nothing too constrictive. Turning around, he noticed that she was still in the process of changing out of her nakedness.

He whipped his head to turn back around at the suddenly incredibly interesting wall.

He thought that this was a proper time to figure out what all he knew of her. She was a medic, and a pretty one. She had a classic acquired taste beauty of wavy dirty blonde hair, extremely pale skin, and light brown eyes that offered rare warmth. She was on the shorter side, a few inches below Tony's height, and wore plain red glasses that allowed her concentration.

She had only been on the team for a couple of months. When she first came to them she appeared to be nervous clumsy creature with a good heart, not unlike himself at times. He remembered that he had been attracted to her because of her honest nature, nothing about her was hidden and everything was laid out on the table. It was uncommon to come across someone that didn't lie between their teeth all the time and it was quite refreshing. Perhaps it was because of her age that she retained that innocent, honest to a fault personality.

He heard a small splash and turned back around to view her. She had fashioned the shirt into a dress that came to her knees and put the jacket on that came slightly farther. It was huge on her, but looked like it offered some warmth. The shaggy hair male watched her movements as she brushed her hair out of her face, and grabbed a cloth to scrub dried red streaks off of her legs.

_Blood_

Guilt rushed over him. He had caused such a nice girl so much pain. He stared at the ground and shuffled his feet in order to avoid her attention. Even if the hulk had done it, he had wanted it. He had needed something to release his pent up sexual rage on. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Uh…doctor Banner, Do you know a way out?" She used her clever brown eyes to scan for a possible exit.

In truth the green beast had locked them in. A huge impending bolder being the only thing keeping them from the exit. Carefully, a scratched hand tapped the wall and listened intently through the stone. Picking up a small stone she through it at the opposing wall, and did this five or six times around the perimeter of the cave.

"Uhh….Miss Medair, what are you doing?"

Paying him no mind she picked a spot she had previously hit, closed her eyes and hit it again. Opening her honey brown gaze she never lost sight of the wall as she answered him.

"This part of the wall is the thinnest, and should be the easiest to break through"

He stared at her yet again, before interrogating her method of escape.

"Stupid question, but how does that help? We have no way to break through…"

A mysterious glint broke through her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head playfully. Her flush cheeks rose with a tender light hearted humor.

"That's what you think"

Wordlessly she placed a metal object on the wall, and in the other hand she held a wireless remote. Pressing the button, she broke into a sprint, whilst counting down from ten and grabbing banner by the arm, and dragging him to safety at the other side of the wall.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes"

The dark eyed man humbly obliged. As he felt heat and pressure come from the wall.

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the streaming light ahead, of a newly opened hole in the cave wall.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked."

The other being in the cave a mischievous laugh while grabbing her effects off the ground and jumping across a crushed stone and out the exit.

"You comin Brucey?"

Brucey? That had to be a new name. He made sure to vocalize his confusion before she handed him his black jacket as well, and dusted the dirt off her own.

"Yeah like the shark in finding Nemo"

"…Aren't you a little old for that kind of movie?"

"…Bite me Brucey, you are never too old for Disney"

He gave her a slight look of disapproval over the name before making his way out of the cave as well. As cold as the surrounding area was, the sun on his pale face felt heavenly, and in the bright light he could see her features in a higher definition. Her lips and cheeks were rosy and her face was a childish heart. And he could honestly say that he had never seen the freckles on her face before, because of her glasses.

Glasses. Hmmm. That reminded him. Where were his glasses or hers for that matter?

The sunlight also illuminated the horrors he had committed on her the night before. The scarring venture he had put her through. A huge hand print was visible on her thigh.

Noticing him stare, the blonde pulled the dress down, before looking at him with unwavering kindness.

"Bruce, Its okay, you didn't know what you were doing, This isn't your fault, What happened last night, Well, there is a chance it may happen again and we will just haft to deal with it then. Besides, better it was me than someone else, I can heal myself, others can't "

This did little calm his guilt, and only reinforced the thought that it could happen again.

"With all due respect, Miss Medaire, It is not okay. You shouldn't have to be put through such pain for such selfish reasons. I am so sorry that this happened to you"

In an effort to calm the solemn man she hugged him with a tender hand that warmed both of them, "Don't be sorry, and could have happened to anyone. "

Looking down, she realized something that would make him not think about the past nights transgressions.

"Hey, wanna get some breakfast? I know you must be hungry, I am too, So lets figure out where we are, get some food, and then attempt to get back to base or in contact with the our fellow avengers, My communicator got lost when the hulk first grabbed me, so we need to find a way to communicate. "

Looking around, her sharp eyes spotted a road leading into the horizon. Pointing down she made a move to press her legs forward when she tripped on a stone and almost off of the edge of the ridge that held the cave. Without thinking Bruce leapt a hand forward and pulled her back so forcefully that she landed on top of him. Her crimson face did not betray her gratitude. Looking him square in the face she made a move to stand.

From this position the weakness of temporarily injured leg, gave her an immobile stance.

It was from this same position that Bruce realized that the lovely girl on top of him wasn't wearing any kind of undergarment. From his place on the ground he could see her slightly swollen genitalia. Peering from under the shirt. She appeared to be wet as he looked at her again rather quizzically.

She attempted to explain as her face became even redder with flush embarrassment.

"You see I have a daily routine, in which I take care of my "sexual needs" which is why I am aroused at the moment. "

As she finished her sentence she began to feel something long and hard press through his own tattered effects, and an Idea struck her, as he attempted to look away.

She rolled her hips over his own, much to his surprise, and made her hand down to grasp between his legs thumbing his incredibly erect member.

His hand shot up to grab her own.

"What are you doing?" he barked bewildered.

Again she grasped his member between her hands. And this time looked into his eyes.

"Look, clearly we are attracted to each other, and this is going to be a problem for the rest of the day, So I suggest we have sex, It might help you feel better about what the hulk did, and it helps us get rid of some of our awkward feelings towards each other, besides, we have already done this once so what does it matter if we do it again?"

He didn't know if he didn't have a comeback to her logic or if he just chose not to answer because of his erection pressing into her body. Either way, It didn't matter, she just gave him permission to fuck her and he wanted it as bad as her.

It was enough license to get him to pull them both up off of the ground. From this position his erection was even more unbearably noticeable, and her lack of undergarments made the offer even more anticing.

Another facial expression took her over as she challenged the competitive scientist, looking up squarely to his jawline and eyes whilst rubbing his chest.

"Alright big boy, let's see what you can do"

He had never done this in sheer daylight before. Sure, they were alone atop the ridge, but still It held a type of nervous excitement he hadn't felt since he first lost his virginity.

Shoving those nostalgic thoughts back he thumbed her clitoris roughly while holding her upright. Turning her around to face him, he pushed her up against the sun heated rock that seared her back through her clothing and ripped down his zipper, with enough force to break it.

Much to her surprise she pondered yet again

_Wow Brucey, you are a big boy._

With his pants around his ankles he gripped her thighs, mindful of the hand shaped bruise, and pushed himself into her, her wavy mass of short hair glistening in the sun with her pale skin. As he pulled out and thrust in again he heard a breathy sigh whilst watching her breasts bounce with his jolting movement.

She had allowed her t-shirt to fall below her breasts, exposing them to the hot humid air, as he rocked them back and forth. She used her own hips in a circular motion to pleasure the both of them.

Upon feeling her own release near, she pulled herself closer to him and licked his neck, right at his ear lobe, allowing pleasant zings to course up his spine. She let out a half cry as she knocked her head back and tightened around his enlarged member, riding out her blinding orgasm.

Bruce who had also been close was brought even closer by the convulsions of her rigid, slippery, tight inner walls. It took only a mere few thrusts after hers to release his "Frustrations" as well, collapsing and pinning her between him and the wall.

He could feel the hulk was pleased with his actions and for what seemed like forever; they stayed in that position, which in reality was only a few moments.

As he pulled away from her and she straightened her dress out, They saw each other again, in a light that they had never contemplated viewing each other by before.

Before last night, he never would have acted upon his attraction to her. Funny how lust changes people, yet so rarely for the better.

Either way she was with him now. In this awkward moment of contemplation his stomach lamented its emptiness. She laughed watched him for a moment with one of her genuine smiles, and got on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

It was so odd. They had sex twice, yet had never kissed or even held hands. Choosing to remedy this, It was the daring blonde that gently clasped his hand, and made their way to the town.

How strange that her night of misfortune had led her to such an interesting person, and led Bruce to a woman that was moderate between his two personalities.

She loved and gentle like him, and was an honest genuine person that he admired, but she was also strong and passionate like the hulk, with a spitfire personality that they could both appreciate,

It was a final sentence fragment that started their journey into the town,

"By the way, Bruce," flashing him a dazzling smile "You can call me Lucy"

Her hand tightened upon his own as he returned her smile, with one as genuinely happy as her own.

XOXXOX

Alrighty tighty readers, please review and tell me what you think, you all are my darlings

The whole story was originally meant to be a one shot, but received a lot of good reviews so I am turning it into a multi chapter,

What to expect next: A town, a diner, and a reuniting with the team.

Love you guys, happy new year, and please review my home skillets.

BTW I don't own Marvel. Just thought I'd mention it, for those who didn't know, jk jk

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

And please look at my other works


End file.
